Girls Love Beyonce Songfic
by Crystar500
Summary: After a fight with his girlfriend, Hilbert is searching for someone new... HilbertxElesa, a small bit of ChessShipping


Hey, everyone! Today I'm writing a songfic for you all as a break from my new story, The Veil. I wouldn't call it a break, though... I only wrote two chapters… Anywho, I hope you enjoy this songfic. My sister suggested this song for me to write because of the nice singing voice I have when singing it. Whatever, I despise singing to be honest. See? I'm rambling, sorry. Go on, enjoy the songfic. For a better experience, have the song play in another window.

UPDATE: Thanks for all the views, everyone! This is my first fic to 100 views, so I can't thank you anymore for that!

"Girls Love Beyonce" by Drake

(Just picture Elesa as Beyonce as a parody)

[Verse 1]

Hilbert wiped the sweat from his forehead. Trains are like saunas in the summer. He was walking up the steps from the station in Nimbasa City, looking at his Xtranseiver to see when it established connection. After reaching the steps, he took off his cap, scratching his hair. "Jeez, I need to shower after that train ride." He looked around, wondering what to do next. He spotted a girl flipping through a magazine, looking at pictures of Elesa's latest photoshoot. Hilbert shook his head. Was this really what all girls wanted to idolize and do? Elesa was a good model for women, but there's something missing…

The Xtranseiver rang. Hilbert sighed, picking it up and watching as the girl he loved most show up on screen. She didn't seem too happy.

"Hilbert! Where have you been?"

"I was just on the train, coming from Anville Town."

"Oh, so you were on a train ride? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." He tried to stay calm, taking a deep breath.

"You know I get lonely when you're not around… Plus I was worried about you."

Staying calm was not going to work for him. "Really? You can't fuck with my conscience anymore, Hilda! Me and you both know well enough that when I'm not around, you go and call other guys like N or Cheren. Don't give me your bullshit anymore. I'll talk with you later when you actually mean to talk to me."

Hilbert shook his head as he walked to the Pokemon Center. Ever since he had become Champion, the only girl he had time or a chance to date was Hilda. Their time together was still limited due to that. Hilbert couldn't take it. He punched the Pokemon Center wall before he walked in, turning a few heads in his direction. He sighed, walking up to the counter and handing his Pokemon over to the nurse.

The Nurse Joy looked concerned. "Something wrong sir?"

Hilbert did indeed look like something was wrong with him. He looked weak, bracing against the counter. "Yeah, something is wrong…"

"Girl problems?" She asked, curious.

Hilbert was a bit surprised. "Uh…yeah… how'd you guess?"

"Because you seem jealous and angry…"

"Yeah, I am jealous I guess." Hilbert took his cap off, rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe you should look for someone else?"

He shook his head. He had given up at this point. "My love life is finished."

"I know you're a champion and all… I've seen it on the news. Don't you think it's time to settle down a bit, maybe make a commitment? You're too young to be serving all these duties you're doing."

"I'm not letting anybody else in my life. One night stands for the win."

"But, sir… why?"

"I don't want to be heartbroken or mistreated, or cheated on and all that. No more girlfriends for me, no miss."

The nurse nodded, taking Hilbert's Pokemon off the machine and putting them on the counter. Hilbert took the Poke Balls, putting them on his belt. "Thank you miss. I appreciate your con-" He was cut short by the Xtranseiver ringing again.

"Sorry, miss, I gotta take this." He waved goodbye to her as he walked outside, answering the Xtranseiver as he walked. He was not going to make eye contact with her this time.

"Hilbert! What the hell was that earlier?" She seemed angrier this time around.

"I told you I won't take your bullshit." He said it calmly, looking away from the screen.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. You got admirers calling your phones and such. You act like I'm the only guy in your life, but I know I'm not the only one! Know what? Just hit me up when you're alone and feel like saying my name." He hung up.

[Hook]

Hilbert walked into the amusement park area, sitting down on a bench and sighing. The park was not as crowded as it normally was, which was better for him. He thought for a long while. Why does this happen to me? He looked down, sighing. He seemed more depressed than Volkner was at times.

[Verse 2]

He received a text message. From Hilda, yet again. It had been 20 minutes since he hung up on her and he had received at least 1 text for every minute. He resisted reading it, but eventually gave in and read it after two minutes more. It said,

"I'm not coming home to Nuvema tonight. I'm staying with a friend."

Hilbert sighed, looking up. That's when he noticed someone walking towards him. Someone he had seen earlier, but not in person. "Ah shit." Hilbert pretended that he didn't see the person walking to him and busily fixed his coat, bag and hat.

He looked up to see the gym leader, Elesa, standing over him. "Hi, Hilbert!"

At least she was in a good mood. "Oh, hi Elesa. Care to sit?" He motioned to the empty spot on the bench next to him.

She smiled and sat down, crossing her legs. "What was with all that fixing and such? Trying to look nice for me?" She teased.

Lucky he didn't hit women. "No, no, I was just…"

"It's ok, Hilbert. You look terrible, though. What's on your mind?"

He didn't say or do anything besides hand her the Xtranseiver.

Elesa took the Xtranseiver, looking through the various messages. She had to take about a good five minutes to read them all. "Oh, Arceus! Did you reply to any of these?"

"Of course not."

"So she just spammed your phone with these hurtful messages?" She actually looked concerned for once.

"Yeah, I didn't read them, though." He had to lie at least once.

"I think she's acting played out. I mean, not coming home is so four years ago." She rolled her eyes.

What? "Um… I didn't know not coming home was a trend."

Elesa shook off what she said. "I know what you're going through, Hilbert."

Hilbert looked up this time, a bit shocked and offended. "What would you know about this? You probably go out with lots of guys!"

She shook her head. "I don't get time… Plus all of the guys I meet care only about money and women. They don't like romance."

Hilbert was honestly surprised. "I've been thinking of you wrong, Elesa. I don't know where that started…"

"Well, besides you, Hilbert. You're really nice. Hey, maybe I can hook you up with someone! What do you look for in a woman?"

"Uh… I want someone who I can care about, so I can stop thinking too much about myself. I think that's why I'm so lonely. Oh, and if she's famous, that'd be way better because I can't bring a girl out to the media without them eating it up."

"I'd go out with you, Hilbert. I honestly would."

That teen sensation was still in him. He blushed red, fighting the butterflies that appeared in his stomach. "Are you sure? I don't think I'd be, you know…"

"You don't have any excuse!" She said with a laugh.

"But…"

And before he could finish his sentence, he felt her lips press against his. He could tell people had stopped and were staring at them both. It was when he heard the snap of a camera that he pulled away. "I think this could work out." The Xtranseiver rang again. This time, though, Hilbert turned it off, throwing it in his bag, much to Elesa's delight.

He stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on, let me go make you say my name." She smiled, taking his hand.

[Hook]

And… done! I hope you liked it. I really like this style Drake better than the money, women and cars Drake. And remember, if you did like it, leave a review! Thanks for reading!

-Crystar


End file.
